Harry Potter and The Force Awakens
by DarkWolf80
Summary: An idea I had because we don't know what will happen next so I included some Harry Potter characters.
Disclaimer: HP owned by J.K. Rowling. Star Wars owned by Lucasfilm and Disney.

Idea is mine!

Prologue:

Harry woke up from another nightmare he had about the battle with the late Tom Riddle although the aftermath of the dream was quite different this time. As he opened his eyes he saw a shadowy figure form in front of him and heard a voice say "Hello sweetie." The figure in front of him was Death also known as Lily Potter nee Evans. Harry stared open mouth finally getting out the word "Mum?" "Yes honey I am Death though not the Death your ancestors encountered. I am what you would call a grim reaper. I help people to the other side and can occasionally appear to those that we have left behind when we die. You did well sweetie in ending Tom Riddle and his reign of terror. Now you will be rewarded for your deeds in this life and you can choose two others to join you as there is another waiting your arrival." "What do you mean by choose two others?" Harry asked confused. "Well I've been watching and observing you and I know you have your eye on 2 beautiful women and because Sirius gave you the Black lordship you need to take another wife a "pureblood" and that would be Miss Greengrass and for the Potter lordship I know you've been dating Miss Granger too and I approve of both they will make fine wives and companions on this journey you are about to take. "Mum what do mean by journey?" "Well Harry I am sending you and your women to another universe where you will find your 3rd wife a woman by the name of Rey though when you arrive she will not have been born yet. When you arrive though it will be at the tail end of a galaxy-wide rebellion in which the facist government that destroyed the previous government lost and the Rebellion won. You and your wives will be given unique abilities and access to a power known as the Force." Death-Lily explained and went on "also you and your wives will remain at the age you are now if not add a few more years. You can give this ability to your 3rd wife who will become the Lady Peverell. You will learn to use your abilities from the 2 greatest force users. The last Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and the last great Sith Lord Darth Revan you and your wives will become the first magical grey jedi with knowledge in both the light and dark side of the force. You will be able to give Rey magical abilities as well. You will arrive on a planet named Yavin 4 with your wives and your house elves Dobby and Winky where you will begin building your family home and underground facilities such as cells and hangars and training rooms. The planet will be under a cloaking spell to hide it from the rest of the galaxy except for those who already knew about the planet. In addition I'll be giving you four animals as familiars and also your owl Hedwig who will be a majestic Phoenix and have the ability to travel to every world as long as you tell her who the letter is for. Also I will give you a ship not known in that galaxy which will be called the Gryphon and have your family crest on each side of the rear of the ship. You and your wives will be given the knowledge to operate and fly the ship." As Lily finished explaining Hermione and Daphne walked into the room and were both surprised at the appearance of Lily. Harry explained to the girls about how how she is the new death and is sending them to a new galaxy and time but will be trained in the ways of a new energy called the Force and how they will help usher in a new era of peace with the help of one more girl. Hermione began to ask rapid fire questions while Daphne sat down in quiet reflection. "I forgot to mention a few more things." Said Lily cutting Hermione off. "When you travel to this new galaxy and time your bodies will change to adapt and there will be some improvements. Your bodies will be enhanced by techno organics and the four of you will be the first of your kind at least until you have children and any mates they have their bodies will be enhanced as well. You will be given the forms of your familiars in order for you to connect better with them but your primary forms for all of you are dire wolves with the ability to become part human part wolf and have full control at all times you won't be like traditional werewolves as you cannot change others. "Let me get this right?" Hermione asked. "We are being sent to another time and place with fantastic new abilities and bodies and you want us to change the Galaxy for the better but we have to wait 35 years?" "Yes, Hermione that is correct as it will take that long for you to train with your new bodies, abilities and familiars. As well as building your new facilities and construct the ship that will take you throughout the universe. You all will have a huge technological advantage in your ship and will have a droid as a non human companion it is called a bb unit and its name is bb-3 and it is the colors of gryffindor red and gold. This droid will not be seen by anyone outside you 3 for 35 years but even after that time he will still be the most advanced droid. He learns and grows. The ship you will have is based on a show called Star Trek voyager called the delta flyer but your ship won't have warp drive but the propulsion in that Galaxy and be faster than a ship called the Millennium Falcon and be more heavily armed and shielded than any other ship but that does not mean you go take on the big bad starships because your ship is not indestructible and neither are you. Though your ship can take lots of damage it is best to not push it." Harry sat there stunned with Hermione and Daphne sitting on either side when suddenly they heard a soft hoot and a loud bark from behind them. All three turned around and saw Hedwig. Harry was shocked to see her "mum I…" He trailed off in astonishment seeing his first friend. "I brought her back and gave her the ability to travel anywhere in the Galaxy with a letter as long as she knows for whom the letter is for." Harry ran up to his mum and said "Thank You!" repeatedly. Then the trio heard more animal sounds so they went outside to find a direwolf puppy, a kitsune cub and an asp recently hatched. The three ran over but before they could reach the newborn animals the wolf puppy used the shadows to deposit himself onto Harry biting him on the arm claiming him. The other animals did the same. The kitsune with Hermione and the asp with Daphne. Hedwig claimed them all as her nestlings. When that was over Lily said to the trio that the journey is about to begin. They gathered all of their belongings, animals and all of the potter and black family money and took their first steps into a larger world. They arrived on Yavin 4 and called for Dobby and Winky who came and told them about a temple they can use temporarily as shelter while their new home and underground tunnels and hangars are being constructed. After the elves left 2 figures arrived the first was short and green wearing a robe resembling a house elf but was a Jedi master named Yoda. The second figure was the late Sith Lord Darth Revan. The training began in first meditation then working out and sparring and learning about the force and how to use it. At the same time training started the trio began to learn the history of the galaxy. As well as every language, navigation, starship repairs and construction. As the years passed and they became stronger in all aspects of the force light and dark they began to build their starship. While building the ship they incorporated many technologies that didn't exist in their new home Galaxy but also many that did. Their ship was able to jump into hyperspace but also at the same time could travel long distances in normal space as the engines were very fast and efficient. The ship was also very spacious for its size as they incorporated magic in the construction using runes to expand the interior without compromising the exterior. The ship was as maneuverable as a fighter and capable of defending itself against many ships but the shielding or armor would not last forever. The ships computer was made of the most powerful technology decades past the tech available now and in the future. The ship could navigate a hyperspace route in a matter of seconds after putting in the destination. The living quarters aboard ship could handle up to 8 people comfortably due to the expansion runes and the kitchen had running hot and cold water again due to runes. It was the same in the bathroom facilities. Behind the cockpit was a lounge area where the trio could relax as the ship traveled through hyperspace or normal space. They had consoles everywhere to monitor the course and sensor readings to make sure ships of hostile intent were not in the way or they were about to encounter any. While they were building the ship the house elves Dobby and Winky were building their home and the underground hangars and facilities. After almost 20 years of construction both the house and underground facilities were finished and their ship was completed. About 5 years later they were granted the ranks of Jedi master by Yoda and Revan who were both very pleased with the work and dedication they had put into their training to become Jedi and greater galactic citizens. As time went on they heard of the rise of the First Order under the leadership of a man called Snoke.

As the next 5 years passed they began exploring the galaxy and learning more traveling to the seat of government in the Galaxy Coruscant to get a better look sat how the Galaxy is governed. They visited other planets in the Republic to see how others lived. As they traveled they saw various instances of magic being used and were quite happy to see that they weren't the last magical beings in the universe. They contacted a construction firm to build a hybrid magical nonmagical school to train the next generation of magical beings as well as homes for the families who wish to move to the planet. They also contacted a ship building company to design and build ships that would pick up the children and bring them to the new magical academy.

Soon families began to move to Yavin 4 and settle creating new businesses and economies, while the trio were out exploring but keeping in touch through their elves. A few months later they heard about the destruction of the Republic capital and also of the resistance destroying a planet sized weapon called Starkiller Base. They then felt the force telling them to go to the planet where the first Jedi temple was built and there they will find the one who will complete their bond. The trio gathered supplies and their familiars and boarded the ship. Harry sat down in the pilots seat while Hermione sat down in the co pilot seat and Daphne sat down at tactical and communications. He turned and said "buckle up we are going to meet our destiny." Daphne opened the hangar doors from her station and Harry fired the Gryphon's thrusters and the ship began to lift off as it left the atmosphere Hermione plotted the course through the navi computer and in a few seconds the calculations were done and engaged the hyperdrive and the ship disappeared in a streak of stars headed toward their destiny.

Chapter 1:

Harry turned to the girls and said "well we are on your way, what do you think the reaction will be when we tell Skywalker that his former master Yoda trained us?" "I'm not sure." Hermione responded. "Daphne you are being awfully quiet but knowing your Slytherin tendencies I am sure you are scheming on how best to inform Rey she is our last bond to be finalized." "Let us go to our familiars and make sure they are ok." Harry found his wolf cub Fenrir and asked 'Fenrir are you ok?' 'Yes I am. For I am jumping on that cat!' he said smiling as only a wolf can. Daphne looked for her kitten and found him hiding behind a console and asked him 'Why are you hiding my kitten?' 'I'm hiding from that dog he keeps jumping on me for fun!' 'The fire fox is laughing and encouraging him!' Hermione stood there laughing right along with her kitsune Arya who was rolling on the floor laughing as only a kitsune can. Loki came out from under the console looking around for the wolf but unable to spot him but he then jumped down from the console onto Loki who hissed in anger saying 'Damn it stop!' Fenrir replied saying 'Too much fun to stop.' Harry told his wolf to stop picking on the panther as it was all their first time away in a starship. Reluctantly Fenrir stopped and held his head down. 'Sorry master.' "Thank you Fenrir." came from both Daphne and Loki. The trio sat down on the large couch in the lounge area and their familiars jumped up into their laps and laid down. Each one happily with their master or mistress. Suddenly a portal opened and Hedwig came through hooting and barking loudly as she likes to do to show her displeasure and suddenly each of them heard her voice yelling 'HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!' 'Sorry Hedwig we didn't want you to get hurt on this journey.' Harry responded. Daphne and Hermione both agreed. "Hedwig you are special to us and our own personal owl, we love you." Stated Hermione. This time a beep was heard from the cockpit signifying their arrival at the destination. Harry and the girls went to the cockpit and sat down at their stations while Harry said "dropping into normal space while disengaging the hyperdrive suddenly the stars reappeared in a streak of light seeing a huge planet in front of them.

They locked onto the signal of the Millennium Falcon which they already knew to be there. They spotted the ship already landed and put down next to the ship and they disembarked leaving their familiars and Hedwig aboard and started to walk up the stairs to where they would find their missing bond and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. As they made it to the top they spotted Rey handing Luke his old lightsaber and he stared in disbelief and his first words to her were "Rey…. I am so sorry for leaving you on Jakku." His said sobbing "Your mother and I knew if you stayed with us you would be hunted by those Sith who remained after the defeat of the Emperor and Darth Vader." "Yes Rey I am your father and I have missed you so much but I am so proud at what you've accomplished without much training." Rey looked at Luke and… "Father" she said quietly unable to believe what she is hearing. Harry and the girls walked up to Rey and she felt a pull to the trio and met them half way and they pulled her into a hug. Luke looked on with a smile knowing that they were coming as he had received a message from Yoda 25 years prior to the birth of Rey.

"Rey come with us to our new home." Harry said "Luke you come with us too I know there is a ship down there for you so why don't you follow us in that ship." What Harry and the girls didn't mention was that they had been on Starkiller Base when Han Solo confronted his son and when he fell they had performed an accio charm and pulled him to them and quickly made their way off planet with Han in stasis and healing. Before they left to get Rey they woke him up and allowed him to heal with multiple potions. "Let us go pick up Leia Organa-Solo as well as we all have a surprise for you awaiting on Yavin 4 our new homeworld. Luke gasped saying "that was our base from which we launched our attack on the first Death Star." "Yes we know but with our abilities we have disguised the planet as a barren wasteland except for those who know the secret or those who have been there before. We were thinking about offering it as the new main base for the resistance now that the republic fleet has been destroyed." "I think Leia would appreciate a safe haven."

"Also the resistance can begin to rebuild their fleet as we have unlimited resources." Harry explained as they made their way down the stairs to the waiting starships. Suddenly Luke heard excited beeps and bops and saw his faithful droid R2-D2 and Chewbacca "Artoo!" "Chewie!" Luke exclaimed. Chewie hugged Luke happy to see him but told him of the death of Han Solo at the hands of his son Ben Solo/Kylo Ren. The trio heard more beeps and biopsy and saw their droid BB-3 who was just as happy to see them told them all that an unfriendly ship was approaching. "It's best we board our ships, Rey go with Luke and Chewie to pilot the ship and follow us." They all boarded their respectful ships and they took off after entering the coordinates for Yavin 4 and on the way sending a message to Leia to come to Yavin 4 with her best pilot and to bring Finn as they heard from Rey that he risked his life to save her. "Luke you are alright?" asked Leia when she heard his voice for the first time in years. "I am Leia and Rey knows who I am because I told her so when you see her next greet her as her aunt." "I will Luke, we should be there in a day and thanks to your new friends I think we have a chance at beating Snoke and getting Ben back." Luke and Leia said their goodbyes and the channel closed and Luke settled into his chair and began to study Rey's face seeing her mother and remembering how they fell in love and that after Rey was born she was abducted by agents of Snoke and Luke never stopped looking which is why he went away for so long. The other reason though was the betrayal of Ben his nephew who fell to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. He remembered her beautiful green eyes and shockingly fire red hair. 'Mara' he thought to himself 'I will find you love and we will be reunited because our daughter has found us.'

On board the Gryphon the mood was a bit less serious as the trio discussed Rey and her father and the surprise they have waiting for Luke and Leia back on Yavin 4. They sent Hedwig back to Yavin 4 with a message telling those who worked in the hangars and in the manor to get some rooms ready and to prepare multiple hangars for docking.


End file.
